I Love You
by XAmutoX
Summary: Ikuto is a player at Seiyo Highschool and Amu is the new student everyone talks about.Ikuto tries to get Amu in bed with him but she slaps him.A thunderstorm happens when she's tryin to sleep and she gets scared.Ikuto holds her by the waist and whispers something to her that makes her think of something.She wants to start helping Ikuto be a better person./Amuto3


**Zoey:MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY! IM SO EXCITED!**

**Ikuto:Calm down! It's not that big of deal...**

**Amu:Shut up Ikuto! This is Zoey's first time making a fanfiction story and she is excited for it...this story will be about...uh...I-I don't feel comfortable tallking about it now...**

**Ikuto:Ooooo! It must be about us;)**

**Zoey:Yes! It is about ya'll! Amuto:)**

**Ikuto:Am I gonna get her in bed? HUH? HUH?:)**

**Amu:Shut up!**

**Zoey:Stop fighting and do the Honors!**

**Amu:Plz R and R!**

**Ikuto:Zoey does not own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 1

A Friday morning at Seiyo Highschool was Ikuto Tsukiyomi's favorite day of the school week because the weekend comes after that day. Seiyo Highshool was filled with students and most of them were players or hoes. But some were smart enough to not go for that Reputation or to not go for those certain peaople..like Amu Hinamori and her pals Yaya Yuiki,Rima Mashiro,and her BFF,Utau Hoshina. There were 4 players of the school...they were,in order from least to hottest,Kairi Sanjo,Tadase Hotori,Kukai Souma,and the hottest,Ikuto Tsukiyomi! And all the girls at Seiyo Highschool,instead of the girls I listed before,have been kissed and other stuff by Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his buds which made them the Hinamori was the new girl of the school and everyone was talking about her like,''Oh my god she's so pretty!'' or,''Oh my god! She's gonna get in my bed like That!'' She blushed alot at there comments but didn't care that much for and his pals have been talking about her and what they should do to her.''So Ikuto! What you gonna do with the new one? Since your the leader of our group..we think you should be the first to seduce her and other stuff.'' Kukai told Ikuto. ''I just want to play around with her first just to see what she is capable of..for now. But trust me,she will be in my bed soon.''Ikuto said with a smirk. While they were talking,Amu was trying to find out which dorm she was ask many people until Ikuto thought this was his chance to get her..he walked to her and said,''Hey! Your Amu Hinamori right?'' ''Yeah...and your Ikuto Tsukiyomi right?'' ''Yeah! You look lost? Can I help?'' ''Oh! Well if your not busy,can you help me find my dorm? I tried to find it but this place is so big and-''Amu was inturupted by Ikuto saying,''Oh it's fine! Just tell me what you dorm number is and we'll be there in a second!'' ''Oh okay! Thanks! The number is 567.'' ''Oh! Well that's weird..but that's my dorm to! Ha! And here's another weird part! We share a bed! That's so funny!''

Amu's P.O.V.

BLUSH*

WOA! IM SHARING A BED WITH THIS HOTTIE? WOW! I AM SO LUCKY!

''Oh! That's pretty weird! Well at least I'll share a room with someone I kinda know..ha!'' ''Yeah pretty weird! So,you wanna go to the room to unpack or what?''He asked me staring in my eyes.''Uhhh..y-yeah! Sure! Lets do that!''

OMG OMG OMG! HE'S SO HOT! HE REMINDS ME OF A CAT FOR SOME REASON BUT WHATEVER AND WE ARE DORM BUDDIES! SHUT UP AMU! DON'T SAY THAT STUFF ABOUT HIM! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT PEOPLE SAID HIM AT YOU OLD SCHOOL? HE WILL PLAY YOU SO DON'T FALL FOR IT!

I mentally slapped myself but listened to my mind...I can't fall for him! Bye the time my mind was done scolding me,we were at the dorm.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

YES! WERE HERE! SHE SEEMS TO LIKE ME SO I GUESS ALL I GOTTA DO IS PUSH HER ON THE BED AND GET SOME! JUST WAIT UNTIL WE ENTER THE ROOM!

''So! Were here! You gonna open it?''she told me ''Oh! Sorry! I just got lost in your eyes! Anyways! In we go!'' I opened the door while she was blushing from my comment and helped her unpack.

Amu's P.O.V.

So he was helping me unpack and there was one more thing in my bag that we both went for..my diary. Our fingers were touching and i was just blushing and staying still staring at what happened. We both turned our heads to look at eachother. He leaned and I just followed.

WTF? STOP! PULL AWAY! PULL AWAY! HE'S JUST PLAYING YOU!AND EVEN IF HE DOES KISS YOU,YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS AND AREN'T YOU SAVING IT FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVE? STOP!

I stopped and grabbed my diary.I was gonna stand up until he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed behind me. He was on top of me! My mind went blank so it wasn't there to tell me what to do! I was so worried! He put his mouth near my ear to whisper.''Amu...do you know what I am? You heard about me at your old school right?'' All I could do was shake my head. '' Oh? So you know what I'm gonna do right? Well I guess I don't need to ask you cause you do already know so I'm just gonna go for it kay?'' I just stood still. I couldn't answer to anything anymore! He took that as a yes and started to pull of my shirt. I blushed a lot and stood still until my mind came back and screamed at me. I pulled his hand away from my shirt and slapped him.''Get the fuck off me perv!'' He stood still staring at me with a What the fuck face.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

What the hell is wrong with her? She's supose to go along with it!''Oh Uhh...I am-I was inturupted by Amu scolding me.''Whatever just get off me! And if you wern't like this and more gentleman like,I would have propbably at least kiss you but nevermind!'' What? I have to be a gentleman to get her? WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK? I got off her and started to act sweet again like before.'' I really am sorry! If we can be friends,I would love that! But please forgive me!'' PSH! LIKE I CARE! THIS IS JUST ACTING!

Amu's P.O.V.

He looks inocent...maybe I should trust him...''Okay I forgive you but you have to give up the player side around me and to me okay?'' ''O-okay fine! Friends?'' He told me holding out his hand to help me up. He is sweet..maybe I can help him be a better person...''Yeah! Friends!''I said while I was taking his hand. I gave him a FRIENDLY hug and pulled away. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friends with a player...but he won't be like this forever! I will help Ikuto to be a better person!

Ikuto's P.O.V.

She hugged me? I thought she didn't like me like that? ''Amu? Why did you hug me?'' ''It's called a friendly hug! I hugged you cause were friends now and i'm thanking you for apologizing! Have you had any other hug than a sexual one?'' ''Nope!'' ''Uhgg..I'm deffinetly gonna help you be a better person than what you are now! Come on it's time for bed you have to show me around the school tomorow!'' ''O-okay'' WHY AM I STUTTERING? THIS ISN'T HOW I AM!

Amu's P.O.V.

We both took showers after eachother were done and got in the was freaking and I was remembering that the news earlier today said that tonight was gonna be a thunder storm with lots of lighting. I freaked out about the memory. I am freaking scared of thunderstorms! What do I do? And just like that,it thunderstorm started and I was tossing and turning everywhere when suddenly,Ikuto grabbed my waist and it made me calm and... right?Well anyway he grabbed my waist and I was shocked.I didn't move or hit him or only thing I did was turn over and grab him to.I held him close and everytime a boom came from the thunder and a light came from the lighting I jumped. I thought Ikuto was sleeping until he whispered to me,''Amu,it's okay cause I'm here to protect please don't be scared.'' I blushed and just stared at him. I just couldn't hold back,he was just to sweet so I gave him a strong but passionate kiss on his was a quick one cause I didn't want it to get all sexual and it was the only kind I knew.''Thank you Ikuto.I belive you 100%'' and then sleep hit me. I think I am able to fall in love with him...but I'm not sure! And my mind agreed.

**Ikuto:WOW! .ZOEY! YOU MADE MY DAY!**

**Amu:Why? I'm gonna kill you,Zoey!(runs after Zoey with a bat)**

**Zoey:Please R AND R!(runs away)**

**Ikuto:Amuto 4-eva!**


End file.
